Life Can Change In A Second
by JennGrienn
Summary: When a druck doesn't see a car where are Kurt and Blaine. What happens with them?


It was Sunday morning and Kurt and Blaine were going out for a walk the day at the home of Burt and Carole. Four years ago, Kurt and Blaine were married and lived in a town 20 minutes from Lima, where they managed to progress in their careers and then build their family.

With the sunlight reaching the window, Blaine just woke up first; he had a very light sleeper, especially around the time of waking. Opening his eyes slowly, he sees Kurt sleeping peacefully on his side, his face turned to him.

It is these moments that he is so grateful to have Kurt in his life, and most importantly, to love and be loved. Blaine comes near him and starts kissing tenderly his face, neck and shoulder. With that, Kurt slowly wake up and open his eyes and see Blaine on top of him.

"Mmmm, Good morning, sleepyhead." Blaine says, snugging Kurt's neck.  
"Good morning, honey." Kurt tells Blaine affectionately kissing.  
"I love you so much and I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what." Blaine says, looking steadily into Kurt's eyes.  
"And I love you with all my heart forever, wherever we are."

As said these words, both were together for several minutes, enjoying the company of each other. As time passed, both are prepared to go to the home of Burt and Carole, and by mid-morning they left.

Passing a great Sunday with them, Kurt and Blaine come home late in the afternoon, but this trip would never be finished. On a curve, not a truck and the car ended up hitting them in the face, throwing the car into the side of the highway.

Past few days, Blaine wakes up in a bed with some people looking at him.  
"Hi sweetheart, it's Carole , how are you?"  
Blaine opens more eyes and tries to focus on Carole, but your head hurts.  
"I'm fine, just that my head hurts. Where is Kurt? "  
Burt and Carole look at each other, and after a few moments Burt says:  
"He's fine, why don't you rest and then we talk about it?"  
Blaine with a questioning look is overcome by fatigue and headache.

Some days passed, Blaine always asking about Kurt and Burt and Carole trying not to get much on the subject. Whenever Blaine asked, they answered that Kurt was well and Burt had just left the room with an excuse to cry and mourn his loss.  
With 10 days, Blaine leaves hospital no more holding on the lack of news about Kurt.  
"Burt Please tell me what happened to Kurt, I can not stand getting no news." Blaine says begging.  
"Blaine, what I will say is very difficult, it was too much for me and I know it will be for you because I know how much you love him. Three days after the accident, Kurt had a heart attack and died. I imagine you must be shocked and feeling that your world has fallen, but you're not alone. Carole and I are here with you. "

-

A month later

After much suffering for your loss, Blaine finally gets out of the house, and the first place he goes is to the cemetery.

When it comes to the tomb of Kurt, Blaine kneels and tearfully leaves a blue paper underneath the flower pots that are there.

"I love you and will always love you, wherever you are. Your body is gone but your soul and your love will be with me for eternity. "With these words, Blaine gets up and walks away.

In blue sheet is your last goodbye to Kurt:

_I can say that I was the luckiest person in the world, you know why? Because you was, is and always will be the world to me, no matter where you are. You are part of me and our love. Your body may have died, but I know you will always be with me wherever I go, because I'll take you in my heart for eternity. I love you with all my heart._

_It's been a long year_  
_Since we last spoke_  
_How's your halo?_  
_Just between you and I_  
_You and me and the satellites_  
_I never Believed you_  
_I only wanted to_  
_Before all of this_  
_What did I miss?_  
_Do you ever get homesick?_  
_I can not get used to it_  
_I can not get used to it_  
_I'll never get used to it_  
_I'll never get used to it_

_I'm under That Night_  
_Those same stars I'm under_  
_We're in the red car_  
_You asleep at my side_  
_Going in and out of the headlights_  
_Could I have saved you?_  
_Would that I've betrayed you?_  
_I wanna burn this film_  
_You alone with Those pills_  
_What you could not do I will_  
_I forgive you_  
_I'll forgive you_  
_I'll forgive you_  
_I forgive you_

_For blue, blue skies_  
_For blue, blue skies_  
_For blue, blue skies_  
_For blue, blue skies_  
_I'll forgive you_

_Forever yours,_  
_Blaine Hummel-Anderson_

That night, Blaine lay on his bed, crying one more time that day. When he was close to falling asleep, he felt an arm around her waist. Feeling the scent of Kurt, he fell asleep calmer, feeling his heart lighter.

_And Kurt, whispered: "I'll be with you forever, no matter where I am. My heart is yours, and I'll always love you. "_

END


End file.
